catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan's Border
This is where WindClan cats usually do border patrols. They share a border with ThunderClan and RiverClan. Chat Icestorm-come on cats! Mousetalon- Shush! We don't want to attract the attention of every cat in the forest! They'll think we're attacking! Icestorm- I hope Ravenstar doesn't catch us. Mousetalon- It's not like we're invading. Huh, leave it to Ravenstar to suspect it, though. Suddenly, a ThunderClan patrol passes by. Ravenstar is with them, along with Silvertail. Ravenstar: Hello, Mousetalon, Icestorm. What can I do for you? -narrows eyes- Icestorm-We...were just patroling. Unless you want us to fight. Rockmist-*growls, unsheats claws* Snowmint-*runs in* Magiceyes- Oh, look, more scrawny WindClan kittypets! Icestorm-*hisses then leaps on Magiceyes* Magiceyes- *rolls and leaps away, snarling* Ravenstar: ThunderClan, attack! Ravenstar and Silvertail both attack, Ravenstar clawing Icestorm's back and Silvertail slashing Snowmint's muzzle. Brambleheart, who was in Magiceyes' patrol, flings himself at Mousetalon. Mousetalon- *swipes at Brambleheart's shoulder* Brambleheart: -dodges Mousetalon's attack, using his hind legs to kick her belly, knocking the breath out of her- Silvertail: -runs to Rockmist and slashes his muzzle with her paw- Mousetalon- Claws Brambleheart's muzzle. Icestorm*rakes her claws against Ravenstar's flank* Snowmint-*runs away* Rockmist-*slashes her muzzle* Brambleheart: -leaps on top of Mousetalon, pinning her to the ground and pressing his paw to her throat. Suddenly, a look of sympathy flashes in his eyes. He lets Mousetalon up.- Go! Before Ravenstar sees I let you go! Ravenstar: -leaps into the air, swiping a paw over Icestorm's eyes- Icestorm:-claws Ravenstar's ears* Ravenstar: -shakes her head, then leaps again, this time running a claw over Icestorm's open eye, causing blood to gash from it.-\ Mousetalon- *darts away, confused* Icestorm-*claws Ravenstar's flank* Ravenstar: -flips over on her side, crushing Icestorm underneath her- Icestorm-*flips Ravenstar* Ravenstar: -goes limp for a moment, then jumps back up, pinning an unexpecting Icestorm down on the ground. She presses her paw, claws unshealted, hard on his throat.- Silvertail: -runs to Ravenstar, pinning Icestorm's hind legs down so he can't get up- Brambleheart: -runs up to Icestorm, clawing his eyes as Ravenstar presses down on his throat harder- Magiceyes- Tackles Rockmist, clawing his muzzle. Brambleheart: -runs to Magiceyes, and slashes Rockmist's eyes before running back to Ravenstar and Silvertail- Ravenstar: -slashes Icestorm's throat, causing blood to gash from the cut- Give up now? Rockmist-Icestorm is a she-cat Icestorm-*sinks teeth into Ravenstar's neck* Never! Suddenly, a SkyClan patrol, Mistfang and Crowflight, pads into the fight through ThunderClan territory. Misfang: Ravenstar, Poppystar wanted us to- -sees the battle, and attacks Icestorm- You filthy little kittypet! -bites the back of Icestorm's throat- Crowflight: -joins Mistfang, slashing Icestorm's belly wide open with his hind claws- Icestorm-*claws Crowflight's belly* Poppystar-I gave no order to attack! Coppernose- OFF MY FRIEND CROWFLIGHT!! Crowflight: -glances at Coppernose, then back at Icestorm. He gently pricks his claws out of the she-cat, looking awkardly at Coppernose- Mistfang: -sighs- Poppystar, we came to ThunderClan because we fear that one of our cats is sick with greencough. We have no catmint, and we came to borrow some. We met WindClan on the way, and we were trying to break it up so we could speak with Poppycloud. Coppernose- *narrows eyes* Dont think that I'm soft and weak. I may love you Crowflight, but not enough! *snarls and slashes her claws down his face* Crowflight: -his eyes sparkle as Coppernose slashes her claws down his muzzle, and runs off into the bushes- Icestorm-COWARD! Coppernose- *cries softly* Oh Crowflight! *shakes head to get rid of the pain in her heart* Magiceyes- Crowflight, what in StarClan's name is going on? Icestorm-Coppernose, you love this cat? -eyes narrow- Coppernose- Used to. *stares after him* But you and ThunderClan are far more important than a fox hearted coward of a cat. Poppystar-Don't you DARE insult my warriors. -leaps on Coppernose- Cloudpoppy-Ravenstar, what did I ask you in Camp? Icestorm-*slashes Ravenstar's belly* Coppernose- *slumps to the ground as Poppystar slashes her throat open* Icestorm-No Coppernose no! Magiceyes- Great StarClan! Wolfsong- *runs in and gapes* Honeymist- YOU ARE ALL PIECES OF FOX DUNG!! *glares at the SkyClan cats* YOU KILLED HER! YOU FILTHY BEASTS GET LOST! Icestorm- *flings herself on Magiceyes* Magiceyes- *yowls and rolls* Icestorm-*sinks her claws into the back of Magiceye's neck* Honeymist- *attacks Magiceyes and tries to kill her with a death bite* MY SISTER IS DEAD Crowflight: -runs back into the clearing- No! Coppernose, no, don't leave me! -cries- You! -snarls at Poppystar- You killed her! -launches himself at Poppystar, clawing her throat until she too slumps to the ground- -turns back to Coppernose- No, Coppernose! Don't leave me!